


Giggles

by sleepychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, im trying to kill my writers block so take this small lil thing as a gift ok, jaebum is v distraught that his chic & sexy might be ruined to youngjae forever, just cutesy stuff ok, kinda pre-est relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: Jaebum had a chic & sexy reputation to uphold-- how was he supposed to do that if someone knew he was so ticklish?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an attempt to get over my writer's block, so it's just a cute lil oneshot!! 
> 
> i went through it and tried to fix any mistakes but it's in the process of being beta'd for real so there's that!!

Youngjae took a deep breath, gently pressing his body upwards against Jaebum’s. The other had curled up into a position that was half on top of Youngjae, half pressed against his side, and it was comfortable at first, but now it had gotten too hot and stuffy for his liking. 

 

“Jaebum-hyung, c’mon, you’re suffocating me--” He began to tease, a smile blooming on his face as he watched the other squirm around in their bed. Despite their mattress supposedly being big enough for two, they ended up in each other’s personal space quite often. Perhaps the fact that Youngjae liked to cuddle had something to do with it. But then again, Jaebum never complained. 

 

Youngjae pat Jaebum’s shoulder one last time before sliding his arm out from beneath the larger boy as he began to lift his body upwards. Using his other hand to pull the blanket back up to his chin, Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the disgruntled look Jaebum held on his face. Apparently he had actually managed to fall asleep in such a short amount of time.

 

“Sleepyhead, lay down. I can’t sleep if you’re crushing me like that.” The younger boy continued to tease. He reached out and poked Jaebum’s side through his black tank top, laughing wildly when he saw his reaction.

 

Youngjae must have caught him off guard, because Jaebum made a loud, dare I say _squealing_ sound and jerked his body away involuntarily, speeding up his removal process. He released Youngjae from his grip and made an awkward, half-awake coughing noise, sitting up in their bed and shaking his head to try and rid the sleep from his eyes. Squinting around, he could see that the lamp was still on and he was still in his dance practice shorts. He must have fallen asleep earlier than he intended.

 

“...Jaebum-hyung--” Youngjae began, his eyes wide and voice hesitant. The boy in question turned his head to look back down at him, blinking confusedly as he tried to figure out why the brunette had such an ecstatic look.

 

“What?”

 

“Jaebum-hyung, are you… _ticklish?_ ”

 

A moment of silence fell between them. Jaebum’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly, while Youngjae’s grin grew to the point that his smile was hurting his face. 

 

“Jaebum-hyung! You’re ticklish!”

 

“I am not!” Jaebum retorted, tensing his jaw and pursing his lips. He shot Youngjae a glare that did nothing to discourage him, before flopping back down on the mattress with a thud and rolling on his side, back to the younger.

 

“Hyung, you totally are--”

 

“--well don’t yell it so loudly the entire damn dorm hears--”

 

“ _Hyung!_ ” Was all the warning Jaebum got, before he could suddenly feel Youngjae’s delicate and warm fingertips digging into his sides from behind. Jerking forward, Jaebum made a wheezing noise and tried to contain his laughter, kicking the blankets off of the bed without realizing it.

 

“A-Aish! Let of!” Jaebum bellowed, his voice coming out a higher pitch than he meant for it to. His eyes were starting to tear up, and he couldn’t help but begin to spew laughter as Youngjae relentlessly clawed at his sides and the back of his neck. He flung himself onto his back in an attempt to hide the sensitive areas, but Youngjae only took that as an invitation to continue.

 

“Haha, hyung! Are you giggling!?” Youngjae wheezed, his own eyes also wet with tears from laughter. He had swung a leg over Jaebum when he turned and now sat himself securely across his lower stomach, fingers tickling at his neck and under his arms until Jaebum managed to catch his hands and hold them still. 

 

Youngjae nearly toppled over with how hard he was still laughing. The expression Jaebum was making as he tried to catch his breath and deny his giggling only made the situation worse. 

 

“Ahh, hyung, you’re so ticklish! How’d I never realize--” Despite having kicked the covers away in the midst of battle, Jaebum felt incredibly hot. He couldn’t figure out if it was because of embarrassment, or how Youngjae was straddling him and digging his thighs into his sides in an attempt to keep himself balanced as he keeled over from laughter.

 

“Youngjae-ah, hush--!” 

 

“--but hyung it’s so _funny_ \--”

 

Jaebum bit down hard on his bottom lip, squeezing Youngjae’s hands which he still held in his own. The brunette had fallen forward and to the side, his forehead resting against the leader’s bicep as he tried to control his breathing. He could feel wetness on his tank top from where Youngjae had laughed so hard he cried.

 

After a few moments of cooling down, Youngjae finally sat up again and sniffled, his cheeks red and eyes big and watery. He tugged at his hands, and Jaebum gave in, finally trusting him enough to release them. However that proved futile, because Youngjae did not get off of his lap; instead he wiped at his eyes and sighed, feigning defeat before attacking again once Jaebum had let his guard down.

 

Jaebum made another loud yelping sound, kicking his feet and making the mattress thud. Youngjae’s overpowering laugher echoed throughout the room, mixing in with Jaebum’s giggling (that was an octave higher than he would like to admit). He couldn’t help but arch his chest up, straining and struggling to finally catch Youngjae’s hands again and this time keep them under his arrest. Realizing that he was defeated for real this time, Youngjae let his hands go slack and leaned forward, resting his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck as his body shook with the last of his laughter. His chest rose and fell rapidly against Jaebum’s, his wheezing breath hitting his already hot neck.

 

The elder closed his eyes and huffed, focusing on getting his breathing back to normal. For some reason it was even harder than last time-- his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t get it to stop for the life of him. When Youngjae’s breath hitched in his throat, it felt like his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Ahh hyung, that was priceless--” He began to chirp, and Jaebum scowled even though he couldn’t see it yet. After a moment Youngjae lifted his head, his charming brown hair a mess, and his smile turned up to a thousand volts. Once again, Jaebum’s heart was not going easy on him. 

 

In fact, it felt like he might have an actual heart attack when Youngjae leaned down again and kissed his cheek with a sweetness that seemed too affectionate and loving for just friendship. It was hard to hear his happy sigh over the blood pumping in his ears, and he almost missed Youngjae mumble something along the lines of _“definitely one of the reasons you’re my favorite hyung.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u very much for reading!!! pls lemme know what u think!
> 
> if you have any suggestions/requests for fics (in my [hogwarts au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575045) or not....) pls lemme know by commenting or via [tumblr](http://gentleyoungjae.tumblr.com/ask) ! thank u !!! pls have a good day !!!!!!!!!


End file.
